Innocent
by ValFish
Summary: Danielle Rosier knows that Sirius Black is innocent when he is on trail for the murders of James and Lily Potter, but her vote is over-ruled and Sirius is convicted. 12 years later, she assists him in escaping Azkaban and follows him to the Order.
1. Prologue

**INNOCENT**

**Summary: Danielle Rosier knows that Sirius Black is innocent when he is on trail for the murders of James and Lily Potter, but her vote is over-ruled and Sirius is sent to Azkaban. 12 years later, she assists him in escaping Azkaban and follows him to the Order of the Phoenix.**

**A/N- So this story just kind of popped into my head, and I decided to write it because I think it could turn out to be interesting, and I haven't written anything about the Marauder area, so this is my attempt at that. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Danielle Rosier.**

_Prologue_

~oO0Oo~

In the city of London, England, a young woman sat in her living room, seemingly admiring the upholstery of the chair she was sitting in. Her long, dishwater blonde hair was in two low braids and her bangs hung long over her navy blue eyes. The woman was dressed in torn jeans and a grey jumper. Her shoes were untied and dirty, leaving marks upon the carpet as she jumped up suddenly and began to pace about the room.

Danielle Rosier was only twenty-two, but her problems stretched on much farther than any other twenty-two year old she knew of. Things however, had not always been this way. When Danielle was eleven, she had received a letter from a school, called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, inviting her to attend school the following year. Young Danielle was ecstatic, and eagerly replied with a slip of paper containing the few words of her acceptance.

At school, Danielle was sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Danielle had been told by her father that the greatest house she could be accepted into was Slytherin. And at first, Danielle had been disappointed that she was instead accepted into Ravenclaw, where she was told only the most intelligent were sorted. But she grew to respect and appreciate it greatly. Her family, however, was not pleased she had not been accepted into the "noble" house of Slytherin.

Despite her family's disapproval, Danielle thrived in the house of Ravenclaw. She became the Seeker for her houses' Quidditch team in her second year, and became Captain four years later, in her sixth year. Danielle had been named prefect of her house in her fifth year, a great honor in her opinion, and Head Girl in her seventh. She was also the prodigy of the Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall, whose subject Danielle greatly excelled at; receiving an "Outstanding" mark in both her OWL and NEWT exams. Yes, Danielle had greatly enjoyed her school years, but difficult times had followed that.

There was a war going on in her world, and she was heavily involved with both sides. Her family, which had consisted of her mother, Rachael, who had died at the tender age of twenty-three, her father, Arch, who had been killed just over a year ago, and her younger brother, Evan, who was headed for his execution this very moment, was involved with one side, and her friends, the other. Danielle had made the decision to side with her friends, and as a consequence, had been disowned from the Rosier family.

It might have bothered any other twenty-two year old woman that her brother was going to be executed on this day of November 13, but that is not what concerned Danielle as she paced about her living room. Her brother had been a nasty person, opting to join the dark side of the raging war; following in her father's footsteps. No, Danielle was much more concerned about the trial she had just witnessed and taken part in. The trial of the alleged mass-murderer, Sirius Black.


	2. Trial and Error

**INNOCENT**

**A/N- Here is Chapter One, and I would also like to say thank you to Cassandra30 for reviewing!**

_Chapter One: Trial and Error_

~oO0Oo~

Danielle had been selected for jury duty. When she had read the letter that had been delivered over breakfast about it, she almost laughed out loud. The Ministry was sending out owls for jury duty when there was a war raging on over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But, as she read further into the letter, her desire to laugh disappeared. James and Lily Potter had been murdered. But what was even more disturbing was the person the Ministry had accused; James Potter's best friend, Sirius Black.

Danielle began to register why the Order of the Phoenix had not been sending her owls lately. James and Lily were dead, Alice and Frank Longbottom had been tortured into insanity, the McKinnon's were recently murdered along with the Bones, and according to the letter that was clutched in her hand, Sirius Black was responsible. That was nearly half the Order.

Another letter had also been included in the post, from her brother. Evan was begging her to come to her senses and feed him information about the order so he could be spared from the wrath of Lord Voldemort. Danielle had pitied him for a moment, he was, after all, her brother, but she shook her head sadly, knowing he knew what was coming when he had signed up for this.

Frowning, Danielle set the letter down on the counter and poured herself another cup of tea and took the Daily Prophet from its spot on top of her toaster. She sat down at the small table in the center of her tiny kitchen and began to unfold the newspaper.

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED DEAD** was the first article that caught her eye. A part of Danielle wanted to get up and yell out of joy, but the other half of her remained quiet, remembering that this could all be a hoax. She was about to read the article when a tawny barn owl flew in her open window, a letter attached to its scrawny leg.

_Good Lord,_ Danielle thought, untying the parchment from the bird, _how much post is there? _

She let the owl have a drink of water from the bowl her own owl, Sara, used, and then sent it on its way, off into the chilly fall morning.

The letter she clutched in her hand was addressed to Danielle Rosier, in a familiar script. She tore open the envelope and began to read the contents.

_Dear Miss Rosier, _

_ As I'm sure you've heard, the Potters are dead. However, their son, Harry, has survived with but a scratch on his forehead. We are doing all we can at the moment to process the news of You-Know-Who's death, but we do not know at this time what to believe. I am sorry I cannot be of greater help, and I give my apologies for not being in contact for a while, but as you can imagine, we have been very busy. Don't let your guard down. _

_ -A. Moody_

_ Fantastic,_ Danielle thought, scanning the letter, _all they can do to help me is tell me what I already know. _She frowned and set the letter next to the one informing her of her jury duty and then decided she fancied a shower before she went to the trial.

~oO0Oo~

Even after spending countless days at the Ministry with her father, Danielle still wasn't used to it. It was most likely the underground setting of it all; Danielle was claustrophobic. But regardless, Danielle was there, ready to perform the requested jury duty for something she found utterly ridiculous.

Inside the court room, Danielle took her seat next to an elderly man who was mumbling something about "those damn young people" to himself. As more and more people seated themselves, she saw that many Order members had come to the trial. Across the large room from her sat Remus Lupin, who, if Danielle remembered correctly, had been friends with Sirius Black. He looked shabby in a faded suit and though he was a mere 21, his hair was already graying. A few rows down from Lupin sat Dumbledore, who looked highly displeased, the twinkle gone from his usually sparkling blue eyes. Next to him was Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, the famed auror, who was scanning the room with his whizzing blue eyeball.

"ORDER! ORDER!" A voice suddenly boomed through the court room. The judge had taken his seat and was now pounding the gavel next to him with great force. The Judge was a small, stout man with a thick moustache and a balding head of auburn hair.

"Right," the Judge said, clearing his throat, "Let us begin the trial of Sirius Orion Black, for the murders of James and Lily Potter, twelve muggles, and Peter Pettigrew."

After the Judge had said this, a platform in the center of the room began to rise, and on said platform stood a man that Danielle recognized as Sirius Black. From her school years, though Danielle was a year his senior, she remembered him being quite handsome and very much a ladies man, but now there was no such trace of that. Sirius' long black hair that was usually perfectly styled, hung limply at him shoulders and partially covered the grey eyes that had lost all traces of light. He was dressed in prisoners' robes, as if his fate was pre-determined.

"Now," said the Judge, putting down the papers he had been stacking, "Let the defendant make his statement. Mr. Black, if you would."

Sirius began to speak. "I didn't do it," he said, barely above a whisper.

The Judge leaned over his podium and cupped his ear, "What was that?" He asked, almost mockingly. It was clear the Judge had already made his decision.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Sirius suddenly roared, causing half the room to jump in surprise.

"ORDER!" The Judge demanded, again pounding his gavel against the podium, in attempt to silence the murmurs among the crowd. "Mr. Black, do not yell in such a manner. Please continue."

"I didn't do it. I don't know why you are accusing me of this! James was my best friend! Why do you think I would-"

The Judge cut Sirius' pleas off. "Mr. Black. You were found at the scene of the crime the night of October 31st, is that correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"And you were found holding a wand at a young Mr. Harry Potter?"

Sirius looked astonished. "No! Harry is my godson! Why the bloody hell would I be trying to curse him! This is madness! I didn't do it! I swear! It was Peter!"

The Judge had a twisted smile on his round face that made Danielle suddenly sick. "Blaming this on a dead man? Right, Mr. Black, if you have nothing else to say-"

"No! He's not dead, he's an animagus, he sold them to Voldemort," Sirius continued desperately, "It wasn't me! James was my best friend! Lily was like a sister, why would I kill them? IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY BLOODY SENSE!"

The Judge laughed carelessly. "My verdict is guilty," He said, looking Sirius, whose cheeks were now streaked with tears, straight in the eye.

Danielle shook her head. "Your Honor, what about the jury?" she asked, frowning at the outcome of this.

"Fine then, vote, you all," the Judge said, waving a pudgy hand in Danielle's direction.

Danielle nodded and scrawled her verdict. _Innocent. _She couldn't force herself to believe that Sirius Black killed his best friend or sold his entire family to Voldemort. And she highly doubted that the usually pride-filled Sirius Black would be crying on the stand if he was lying. She passed her vote in and waited for the announcement, all the while staring a Sirius, who was looking at his feet, almost aware of what was going to happen.

A man in navy blue robes and a bowler hat stood up and began to speak on behalf of the jury. "We find the defendant, Sirius Orion Black, guilty as charged."

And just like that, the man Danielle knew was innocent was sent to Azkaban; but it would be a long twelve years before anyone else figured this out.


	3. Haunted Eyes

**A/N- So I'm sorry I haven't been paying much mind to this story! But I did promise myself I would finish this, so I have finally gotten around to writing the next chapter. The first version the escape I wrote I hated because it couldn't have happened, so this is just back-story until I can think of a way that would make sense. So, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Two: Haunted Eyes

~oO0Oo~

_The small holding cell in the basement was dim and damp, but in comparison to Azkaban, Danielle knew it would seem pleasant. She peered carefully through the bars and saw a young man staring blankly at the wall. _

_"Sirius!" Danielle whispered. "Sirius Black!"_

_ Sirius turned to face her. His eyes were already losing their light and below their haunting grey pupils there was a track that ran through the dirt on the convict's face. _

_ "Who the hell are you?" He asked sharply._

_ Danielle remained calm and answered. "Danielle Rosier. We went to school together. I was on the jury."_

_ "Oh," said Sirius, turning back to the wall. "Come heer to yell at me then? Because if you are, I've already been visited by several others."_

_ "I came to tell you that I know your innocent," She hissed. "Do you have anything to say to that?"_

_ Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You're barking."_

_ Danielle had an odd urge to laugh. "So you are guilty, then?"_

_ "No. I'm innocent," He said simply, facing her again._

_ "But you just told me I would be mad to think so," Danielle said, confused._

_ "You would be."_

_ It was silent for a moment, and Danielle turned to exit the cell. The visit had been a stupid idea anyway._

_ "Wait."_

_ Danielle turned around. "Yes?"_

_ "Get me out. Please, I'm innocent, you know it, I know it! Just unlock the door and get me out. I don't want to go to Azkaban! I didn't do it I DIDN'T DO IT!" Sirius exclaimed, looking like a mad man._

_ "I can't, I'm sorry, I just, please, be quiet, hush up! They'll think I'm helping you get out!" Danielle pleaded, slightly surprised by this outbreak._

_ "You don't understand, I'm going to rot in here! Rot in Azkaban! You've sent an innocent man to prison! Damned him to a fate not even the scum on this wall deserves!"_

_ Danielle felt a pang of guilt. "I did say I believed you, didn't I!"_

_ "That's not going to get me out of here! I need proof!" Sirius exclaimed, his eyes going wild._

_ "Vetriserum, what about that? That will make you tell the truth, wont it?"_

_ "Yeah, along with reveal any secret about the Order that the Ministry would like to hear- you didn't hear that last bit."_

_ Danielle frowned. "I was in the Order with you, you dolt," she said childishly._

_ "Really? Who'd you run with?"_

_ Danielle sighed. This conversation was turning normal. "Alice Longbottom. She and I were good friends." _

_ "Oh. Shame what happened to her and Frank, isn't it?"_

_ "Yes, I suppose it is. The Order must be cursed. No one is getting out of this clean." _

_ "There's still work to be done."_

_ Danielle looked at him strangely. "But He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead. Surely you knew that?"_

_ Sirius' eyes bugged out of his head. "What?" _

_ Danielle eyed him suspiciously. "Yes. He tried to kill James and Lily Potter's son, Harry, but the curse rebounded and it killed him."_

_ "How did I not know that? I saw the house right-right after it happened. He didn't have a body."_

_ "We think one of his Death Eaters took it. Any ideas? The Order was thinking Dawlish or Rowle or-!"_

_ "Peter Pettigrew," Sirius said, his voice going cold and angry. "It was Peter Pettigrew."_

_ "That's impossible. He was part of the Order, he was the Potter's Secret Keeper, and he's dead, but-!"_

_ "No. He's a traitor. Bloody coward. He's an annimagus. A rat," Sirius said rather calmly._

_ "But there was a finger, on the street, he was destroyed."_

_ Sirius shook his head and smiled widly. "He cut it off. Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. It worked, didn't it. He pins it on me! I'm supposed to take care of Harry? Did you know that? I'm his Godfather, but Dumbledore thought different, and look where it's landed me! I'm in a cell, in a basement, rotting, about to be sent to my doom. I didn't do anything."_

_ "I'm sorry, Sirius, I can't do anything to convince people otherwise. I would if I could think of some way-!"_

_ "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! DAMN YOU PETER PETTIGREW! YOU BLOODY COWARD! I'LL KILL YOU! KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! YOU SOLD THEM TO VOLDEMORT! LILY AND JAMES! YOU WERE THEIR FRIEND! THEY TRUSTED YOU! I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT! AND I'LL LAUGH WHEN YOU ARE BURNING IN HELL!!" Sirius roared._

_ Danielle looked at him pleadingly. "Please, just be quiet. I'll-I'll get you out, yes, now shush up!"_

_ Sirius didn't have a chance to respond as guards from the ministry ushered Danielle out. Sirius gave her one more helpless look. _

The grey eyes that had pierced her soul that night haunted her for more than a decade. The guilt she felt about sending an innocent man to Azkaban ate her up every day.

Though Danielle was now nearly 34, she still held that image in her mind. It wasn't a pleasant one. She often dreamed about those eyes. Saddened and barking mad, staring at her, begging her to do something.

Danielle unfolded the paper that had been resting on the table and taking a sip of coffee, began to read.

Danielle spit the hot drink out when she saw the headline. SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN.

"He wasn't kidding," she whispered out loud.


	4. Committed Committees

**A/N: Wow, two months. Sorry about that! School just kind of got in my way! But I'll update this a lot more frequently- hopefully!**

Chapter Three: Committed Committees

~oO0Oo~

Danielle was stunned. No, beyond that. She was _astounded. _Sirius Black had kept to his word and escaped from the un-escapable. She wanted to know just how the bloody hell he did it, but an answer to that was not going to come, so Danielle decided to keep to her own word and do the one thing she knew that somehow she would always regret. She was going to help him.

This was all going through her mind as she walked into her office that morning. After the first war, the Order had disbanded and its remaining members had found their places in the real world.

Danielle worked as the head of the Improper Use of Magic office. She quite enjoyed her job, really, she wasn't complaining about that. It had even led her to some, interesting, to say the least, clients.

For example, she had crossed paths with the famous Harry Potter last summer. Well, she hadn't had personal contact with him, so to speak, but she had helped write the letter, and she had, admitably, been excited to see that Harry Potter was coming in contact with her office. She had met him only once, as an infant, while she was in the Order.

Danielle sat her worn black briefcase on the small desk and smoothed her skirt. She always insisted on wearing Muggle work clothes under her Ministry robe. So every morning, a white blouse, a suit jacket, and a long, black, pencil skirt with matching pumps were laid out for her to observe. Once or twice she had snuck a colored blouse in her otherwise boring ensemble, but no one had ever taken notice, so she now stuck to a bright white. Crisp and clean, the way she liked it.

Frowning, Danielle picked up a slip of paper on her neat desk and read the quickly scribbled note.

_Ms. Rosier, _

_ Please report to the meeting room located on this floor. Urgent matters regarding Azkaban escapee Sirius Black are to be discussed. _

_ -Amelia Bones,_

_ Head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Danielle sighed as she quickly gathered a notebook and a quick-quotes quill before heading out the door to the urgent meeting.

She was locking the door to her office with her wand when someone backed into her.

The man, wearing patched robes and sporting flaming red hair, quickly apologized. "Dear me! So sorry, didn't see you there!"

Danielle smiled warmly. "Not a problem, Mr…?"

"Arthur Weasley," the man said excitedly, extending his hand. "Head of the Department for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts."

"Danielle Rosier, Improper Use of Magic Office," she returned, before turning to walk away.

"Really?" Arthur asked, fascinated, "Do you know of a Mr. Harry Potter?"

Danielle looked at him strangely. "Of course, who doesn't?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask if everything is cleared up between him and the Ministry as of now?"

"Oh, well, that particular case the Minister demanded he'd work on himself. But I'm sure it will be cleared, Mr. Weasley," Danielle replied, all the while wondering how he knew about the incident between Harry Potter and his ill-fated aunt.

Arthur smiled. "Well, it's just that my son Ron is good friends with him and wanted to know if he was in any great trouble. But if you'll excuse me, I believe I'm late for a meeting with my, er, staff."

"Good day then," Danielle said as Arthur strode off in the other direction.

She continued on her way to the meeting room, stopping only for a few more exchanges of small talk and various good morning wishes.

Danielle stopped at the door marked 'Room 34' before hastily knocking and then letting herself in. The room was occupied by only a few people, including, Danielle realised with a gasp, the Minister of Magic himself. On his left was his assistant, Jones, a young, eager wizard who had recently graduated from Hogwarts. Next to Jones was Kingsley Shacklebolt, an auror; next to him was Millicent Montague, a part of the Minister's staff. Amelia Bones was at the head of the table, beckoning Danielle to sit down across from Jones.

"Sorry I'm late, all," Danielle explained hastily.

Amelia gave a half-hearted attempt at a reassuring smile. "That's quite alright. Now, we must begin."

"As you all know, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban," Amelia began, earning mumblings from amongst the small gathering, "but that isn't the problem at the moment. The real problem is finding him. And re-capturing him."

Danielle considered this for a moment. Perhaps it would be good for Sirius to be captured. He would surely be given a trail, and then maybe the whole truth could be told.

"What do you think of that, Ms. Rosier?" Amelia asked.

Danielle flushed with embarrassment. She hadn't been paying any attention. "Sorry, what was that?"

"We set up a search committee, and let the Dementors run loose," Amelia repeated, clearly annoyed that Danielle had not been paying attention.

Danielle cleared her throat. "Oh, well, I suppose that's a good idea, but how do you think the public would respond to Dementors running free?"

Amelia looked to be deep in thought for a moment before giving her answer. "I see your point. Perhaps we place them around the most likely places. Do you agree, Minister?"

Cornelius Fudge looked as if he was about to doze off himself. "Right, er, I say that we capture Black as quickly as possible," Fudge exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table for effect and consequently resulting in waking half the room.

_What a relevant answer, _Danielle thought bitterly. This was the man they had chosen to lead them. "Who do we use to head the committee?" Danielle inquired.

Millicent Montague looked up from her notepad and gave a reply. "What about Mr. Shaklebolt? An auror would seem qualified enough, don't you agree?"

Amelia smiled warmly at Kingsley. "What do you say, Mr. Shacklebolt?"

"Very well, but we would need more than just me. Perhaps Ms. Rosier and maybe a variety of other aurors?" Kingsley responded, his deep voice resonating off the thin walls of room 34.

"I'd be delighted to help," Danielle said instantly, not wanting to miss her chance for what she was convinced was the most stupid decision she would ever make.

"No offense intended, Mr. Shacklebolt, but why Ms. Rosier. She certainly isn't an auror," Amelia huffed; obviously hurt she herself wasn't suggested.

"Because," Kingsley began, "Ms. Rosier is no doubt good at tracking people, is she not?"

Fudge stood up from his chair, clearly done with the meeting for what it was. Jones quickly stood next to his boss. "I think that sounds fine and dandy, then, Mr. Shacklebolt, Ms. Rosier, Ms. Montague, Ms. Bones, good day, I shall expect papers to be filed later this afternoon."

With that the Minister left the meeting, his scrawny assistant close at his heels.

~oO0Oo~

Danielle smiled, pleased with herself, as she handed in another set of reports from the department's week of searching. She and Kingsley had come across two leads, both proving to be false, but for the sake of their jobs turned them in as possible solutions anyway.

The temporary department was at the far end of the Ministry, with three offices and a small and rather dingy meeting room. There were only three permanent officers in this committee.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who led the entire operation, held the largest office in the corner of the hall. Next to him was Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and his trainee, a clumsy girl named Nymphadora Tonks.

Finally Danielle's office was the closest to the other parts of the Ministry and smallest out of the three. The office only contained a small and worn desk, and a filing cabinet, which was rather empty at the moment.

Danielle sighed and slumped in her chair, tired from a long day of looking through files, personal records, and questioning Nymphadora, who was conveniently the cousin of Sirius Black. Sadly, Tonks didn't have much information on where her relative could possibly be hiding.

There was a knock on the door and Danielle answered with a weak, "Come in."

Kingsley entered the room, a grave expression on his face. "Sirius Black was sighted in Hogsmede," he said, seating himself in a chair opposite Danielle's desk.

Danielle felt immediately awake. "What?" she exclaimed, hardly believing the statement.

Kingsley sighed. "Some bartender said he saw Black behind his tavern a day ago."

"That's really, interesting, to say the least. Why do you think he's that close to Hogwarts-?"

Kingsley issued two words. "Harry Potter."

Danielle paled at the thought of poor Harry Potter being targeted by a mass murderer. _But he was innocent,_ she reminded herself firmly. "Should we send someone down there to investigate?"

Kingsley shook his head. "No, it would be too easy for Black to understand what we were doing and he'd run again. I think the best solution is to plant someone in Hogwarts."

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"You."


	5. Practically Practicality

**A/N: Thank you so much to all who left a review, they are incredibly appreciated!**

Chapter Four: Practically Practicality

~oO0Oo~

Danielle had been nervous before. On the first day of school, she had nearly passed out on the train, at graduation she _had _passed out, and now was certainly no exception to her overactive nerves.

She would be acting as a kind of permanent substitute professor around the school, which was fine with Danielle. That would give her off-days to check around Hogsmeade for Sirius Black, which was why she was at Hogwarts in the first place.

The castle was just as spectacular as it had been when she had first strode through the doors, her stomach full of butterflies. The glistening candles that hung around the Great Hall illuminated the familiar House tables, light reflecting off the mixes of red and gold, green and silver, black and yellow, and finally, the colors belonging to her own house, blue and bronze.

Her place at the staff table was on the far right side, in between Remus Lupin, the defense professor, and Severus Snape, the potions master. Danielle faintly remembered Remus from all those years ago, although now he had a good deal more grey in his hair. Severus Snape she didn't seem to recall, but he seemed standoffish to her from this first meeting.

Professor Dumbledore rose in front of the chattering hall and a silence fell over the room. "Thank you. I would like to offer Hogwarts' welcomes to our newest staff, Professor Rosier."

Danielle raised her hand timidly as the students gave a half-hearted applause. "Professor Rosier will be filling in wherever it is needed from time to time. Now, I think dessert is in order!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and various pastries and cakes appeared on the golden platters scattered around the table. Danielle suddenly felt sick as she looked down at the sweets.

She wracked her mind for a good way to excuse herself, before deciding that she should just simply get up, which luckily, no one paid any mind to as she exited the corridor, dying to fall asleep.

After climbing what seemed to be more than a dozen flights of stairs, she finally reached her office and private quarters, where she instantly sunk onto the bed, dreading teaching, and on top of that, capturing Sirius Black.

_Capturing. _She was using that word again. Danielle had to remind herself that her whole objective had been to help Sirius Black, not capture him. She went over everything in her mind.

Maybe he was guilty. After all, she didn't know how else Pettigrew would simply just 'cease to exist'. But on the other hand, he was nothing short of a raving lunatic when he had been sitting in that cell at the Ministry. And though she knew little of the infamous Marauders, Danielle was very sure they were all best friends, and would never betray each other. This was leaving her divided between the only logical candidates, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Her mind was leaning towards Sirius, but her heart pointed her to Peter.

Danielle sighed as she was brought back to reality by the tapping on her window by an owl carrying a scroll of parchment. She wearily retrieved the bird's message and unrolled it.

_Dear Professor Rosier,_

_ You will be substituting for Professor Lupin as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher tomorrow. I do believe there is much to discuss, so if you would be so kind, please report to my office at 8 o'clock tonight. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Chocolate Frogs. _

Danielle closed her eyes and slipped her shoes back on, before tossing the letter on her bedspread.

The hallways were crowded with students she didn't know. It was odd, being at Hogwarts and not being a student. Not that she was ever that much of a kid. Her friends had always joked she had been born middle-aged. Now she was middle-aged. Danielle felt like she had already lived her life, being involved with the War twelve years ago and all, not to mention dealing with her brother.

That was a topic that hadn't come up in a while. Evan. No matter how nasty he may have been, he was still her brother, and she still felt that twinge of guilt when she remembered he was dead and gone. She supposed she could have done something, but that would betray the Order's trust. And she was too close to her friends there to do that.

Alice was another topic that hadn't come up for long time. Danielle missed Alice very much, though she wasn't dead, although, in her condition she might as well be. _That's a terrible thing to say! _She thought, feeling instant guilt. She'd only seen Alice and Frank once since they'd gone insane, and Danielle had to be led out of the room she was crying so hard. They were broken. Just empty shells of people that once were.

Danielle realized that she had reached the Gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office and she stood stoically in front of it. _Damn, what was that password? _She wondered, praying she could remember so she didn't have to go all the way back to her office.

Luckily, she was spared by Professor Lupin, who came strolling around the corner at that very moment.

"Ah, forgotten?" He inquired knowingly, stepping in front of her.

Danielle sighed. "I have an awful memory, apparently. Or a lot on my mind."

Lupin smiled. "I understand. Chocolate Frogs."

The Gargoyle led to a spiraling staircase, which Danielle began to climb, and with each wince of pain as she stepped with her heels, she wished she would have brought some nice trainers. _Comfort heels my arse_, she thought as she looked at the many steps ahead.

Practicality. Ha.


	6. Startling Discoveries

**A/N: Ah, sorry for another long break. Had this chapter half-written, but just had to finish it. So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 5: Startling Discoveries

~oO0Oo~

"_They did what?" Danielle sputtered, flabbergasted at her friend's decision. _

_She was sitting in Lily Potter's living room, sipping coffee with a little too much sugar in it and adjusting herself on the lumpy sofa. _

_ Lily swallowed. "They decided it would be best to switch. Sirius said no one would ever see it coming."_

_ "Isn't that the point of a Secret Keeper? No one knows anything?" Danielle asked, replacing the coffee back on the side table. "And honestly, Peter Pettigrew?"_

_ Lily gave an uneasy smile and pushed her long red hair back revealing her almond-shaped emerald eyes. _

_ POP!_

_ James Potter appeared out of nowhere, a grin on his face and a wand in his hand. "You'll never believe what Sirius told me today. Apparently in seventh year, he and Mary McDonald-!"_

_ "James!" Lily scolded, averting her eyes in the direction of Danielle. _

_ James turned to face Danielle, a confused expression plastered on his face. "How'd she get in here?" _

_ "Peter," said Lily casually._

_ "WHAT?" _

_ Lily looked taken aback, maybe even more so than her friend. "James, it's all right, I trust Danielle! James? James? James! What are you doing?"_

_ James Potter had his wand pointed at a very frightened Danielle. _

_ "I'm sorry," he said in a low tone, "but you weren't supposed to know all of that."_

_ Danielle just stared._

_ "OBLIVIATE!"_

_ Lucky for Danielle, Lily had pushed her over so that the spell barely touched her. Instead, she was knocked unconscious, unaware that she had ever visited the Potters that October morning. _

~oO0Oo~

The gigantic office belonging to the headmaster hadn't changed much since Danielle had been at school. Although, she had only been in the study twice, once when she was promoted to Head Girl, and again when she was Quidditch captain. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, his beard as long and white as ever, and his blue eyes giving off that sparkling they were so known for.

Dumbledore motioned for Danielle to sit down in front of the desk, and she obliged, thankful to be off her feet. Lupin sat in the chair next to her; dim candlelight reflecting off his graying hair.

"Now, since this will be your first day, and no doubt first time teaching in a classroom, we have some things to go over, I'm afraid," said Dumbledore, gazing at the two professors.

Dumbledore then extended a bowl of licorice snaps out to the both of them, and Danielle eagerly took one, having lost her appetite at dinner.

"Remus is a werewolf."

Danielle began to choke on her licorice. After coughing several times, she recomposed herself and spoke in a pained voice. "What?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I thought you would have known. I suppose I could have put it a little less bluntly."

Danielle coughed again. "Er, yeah, that would have been great."

"So accordingly, he will miss lessons once a month. The full moon is tomorrow night, so that leaves you two days of teaching his students, which I have every faith you will do quite well. As for the matter of security, that is, well, something I'm sure your aware of."

"You mean Sirius Black being on the loose?" Danielle felt Lupin tense at her side.

"As I'm sure you know, he was last sighted in Hogsmede," Dumbledore said simply, folding his bony hands in front of him.

Danielle raised a pale eyebrow. "How'd you know that?"

Dumbledore picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet _and placed it in front of Danielle.

"They weren't supposed to let this out, it was confidential," Danielle mumbled, scanning the article.

"It appears you have a rat in your system, then, Professor. But back to the matter at hand, I would like to inform you that you are not to let Dementors into the castle under any circumstances and that students are to be in bed at 9 o'clock. Simple enough, though I am aware some of our students do not follow these rules."

Dumbledore looked at Lupin, who smiled sheepishly.

"Now, I do believe you two have lesson plans to discuss?" Dumbledore prompted, looking at the two slightly bewildered adults. "I shall see you at another time."

Then, smiling, he excused the two from the grand office and Danielle followed Lupin down the steps.

"Is it still the same classroom?" Danielle asked after pausing in the corridor to remove her shoes.

Lupin smiled. "Yes. Hasn't changed much since I was at school. You know, you look really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Danielle nodded shyly. "I was in Ravenclaw a year ahead of you. And I was in the Order."

"Oh, right! You were Head Girl, weren't you? I remember now. You gave my mates and I detention our sixth year for telling first years that the Giant Squid just needed a friend," Lupin stated, clearly reminiscing of his school days.

Danielle laughed. "I remember that quite well, actually. Those poor kids."

Lupin chuckled and turned down the corridor. "The room is right up here."

Danielle followed the professor up the hall to a wooden door, which, with a tap of Lupin's wand, swung open, revealing a classroom Danielle hadn't been in for nearly twenty years.

"You're right. It does still look the same. Although I daresay I like it better without that creepy statue of a centaur in here," Danielle stated, stepping further into the classroom.

Lupin gave a small smile. "I remember that, too. Luckily it was removed long before I got here."

Lupin began shuffling through a pile of papers on his desk at the front of the room while Danielle looked at her old seat. Third row from the front, middle desk.

"Ah, here it is. Lesson plans for tomorrow and Friday. This should be easy enough, this group hasn't been hard to teach. Although, you have been given the pleasure of Fred and George Weasley first period."

"Is that a bad thing?" Danielle questioned, looking oddly at Lupin, who only gave a laugh.

"Absolutely so. Those two are nearly as bad as James Potter and Sirius Black."

After Lupin said this, the room was oddly quiet and awkward.

Danielle cleared her throat. "Well, I guess I'll have to see for myself in the morning, but I'm terribly tired, so goodnight, Professor."

With that, Danielle turned on her bare heel, thinking of ways she could coax possible answers out of Sirius Black's former best friend.


End file.
